


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by rowx3yourships



Series: Like Father Like Son [7]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Super Junior, WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Huang Ren Jun Are Siblings, Gen, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Matchmaking, Other, Single Dad Zhou Mi, plotting besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: Donghyuck never would have expected to be playing matchmaker for his best friend's father. But when there is the suspicion of something going on, heof coursehas to help ensure everything works out and goes exactly to plan. The problem - plans have never been his strong suit.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zhou Mi/Original Character(s)
Series: Like Father Like Son [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448347
Kudos: 8





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> so this is another random bit from this au to pop into my head ... it involves an original character - so there's that - but it will also bring in another of the nct / wayv babes
> 
> [ if anything is confusing because of characters' backstories / such - let me know - but hopefully you will understand things as they go along ]
> 
> i hope you enjoy! :)

Donghyuck flopped over on Renjun’s bed, turning his head to the side to watch as Renjun continued working on something on his tablet. He had decided to come along when Doyoung went to babysit Jisung again, and had come over to hang out with Renjun (since Jeno was spending the weekend at his mom’s house). Donghyuck knew better than to interrupt Renjun when he was doing any sort of art (as he can still remember the attack from a few years ago when he tried to distract him from a painting he had been working on), so he watched for a moment before pulling out his phone. His Dad had sent a message in the family group chat reminding him and Doyoung that there was the holiday party for their Appa’s company so both parents would be gone for the night. Doyoung replied saying that Donghyuck had come with him while he was babysitting Jisung so they could take care of things for the night. 

A frustrated sound from Renjun made Donghyuck turn to see him glaring at his tablet before dropping it back on his desk and turning away from it. He raised an eyebrow, not saying anything but curious as to what had upset him with the project. Renjun sighed and ran a hand through his hair before standing and walking over to flop on his bed beside Donghyuck. “I can’t get it right. The colours are wrong.” 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Maybe you just need a break. How long have you been working on that today? Your dad said you had mentioned working on something when he answered the door.” 

Renjun closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face knocking his glasses askew. “I don’t know? I came back up after breakfast. Sichengie- _ ge  _ said he was going to do something at the studio with one of the other student assistants, who I think he might have a crush on.” Renjun smirked at Donghyuck, which caused him to laugh in return. 

Donghyuck shifted to face Renjun with a grin. “So hyung has a crush? Is he cute? I bet hyung turns into a blushing mess. He seems the type. He’ll try to play cool and detached but get flustered at any attention.” He smirked. “Like someone else.”

“Shut up, Hyuck.” Renjun hit him on the arm. “You don’t have too much room to talk. I’ve seen the looks you’ve been giving a certain exchange student.” 

Gasping slightly, Donghyuck shook his head with a frown. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t given any looks.”

“And to think, you said I was blind and in denial.” 

Donghyuck shook his head with a slight huff. “I haven’t. Besides, even if I hypothetically was, it won’t matter. He’s an exchange student. Meaning, he’s going to be leaving.” He bit his lip nervously, although not wanting to admit anything to Renjun.

“And there are things called skype and a phone and texting and emails. Long distance relationships are a thing, Hyuck.” Renjun has turned to give him a pointed look and Donghyuck shook his head with a sigh.

There was a knock on the door and when Renjun called out to answer, his dad stepped in with a smile. “I’m going to order takeout,  _ Māma _ went to the temple. Do you guys have any requests?”

Renjun sat up before turning to Donghyuck. “You are staying right?”

Sitting up as well, he nodded. “Appa’s holiday party at work is tonight, and hyung is babysitting Jisungie. So I don’t have anything.”

“Is Sichengie- _ ge _ coming back to eat? Or is he eating with the other assistant?” Donghyuck grinned at the smirk on Renjun’s face. 

“He hasn’t texted to pick him up, but last time he had Yuta drive him home afterwards, so I’m not sure.” 

Renjun grinned before turning back to Donghyuck. “There’s a really great place near  _ Bàba’s  _ office. Want to try it? I promise you’ll like it.” 

Donghyuck shrugged with a smile. “If you wanted to poison me you had plenty of chances already."

Renjun’s dad laughed from the doorway before nodding. “Okay, I’ll go place the order then. Should I stop and pick up some sweets? The cafe is on the way.”

“Sure. Especially if  _ Nǎinai  _ is going to be gone for the day.” Renjun grinned and his dad laughed again with a nod. Donghyuck knew Renjun’s grandmother wasn’t the biggest fan of sweets, so of course he would take the chance to get them when he could.

“Sounds good. I’ll let you know when I get back with the food.”

Renjun’s dad walked back out and closed the door again and a moment later Renjun turned to Donghyuck. “I think there’s something going on with  _ Bàba  _ and the lady who runs the cafe.”

“What?!” Donghyuck’s jaw dropped slightly with a gasp. “Are you serious? How?”

Renjun shrugged before flopping back down on the bed. “I don’t know. He just seems different lately when we stop by before school.” There was a moment of silence as Donghyuck stared at the door trying to piece together the image of Renjun’s dad dating someone before Renjun sat back up with another shrug. “If it makes him happy, then great.” 

“What is she like?” Donghyuck turned back to Renjun, now curiosity starting to eat at him. “I mean, we have to make sure she’s a good match, right?”

Renjun shrugged with a hint of a smile before nodding. “Of course.  _ Bàba  _ needs someone special. And she’s nice, and pretty, and she knows  _ Bàba’s  _ order from memory. I think she’s even given him a larger size a few times.” Renjun chuckled softly. “She has a son too. He’s our age, I think. And they speak Mandarin. You should have seen the look on  _ Bàba’s  _ face when he heard that.” Renjun laughed again. ”Of course, she was just fussing at her son to hurry up for school.”

Donghyuck mentally went through everyone he could think of in their level, trying to figure out who the son could be. “Does he go to our school? Do we know him?”

Renjun shook his head. “He was wearing a uniform for another school. And he seemed like the type that everyone would know, just from what I’ve seen.”

“So how do we do this?” Donghyuck grinned at Renjun. “We’ll have to do some background research and intel gathering first. Find out what kind of person she is. If she could be a good match, then we can begin the process of actually getting them together.” He grinned and bounced slightly in excitement. “Maybe we can get her son involved too! That way we can have things working on both sides.”

“Don’t you have a project for your English class due soon?” Renjun turned to him with a smile. “Why don’t you ask Mark hyung to help you with it? You can have a study date at the cafe.”

Donghyuck blushed and reached to absently hit Renjun on the arm. “What does that have to do with scoping out the cafe lady for your dad? Nothing.” He huffed slightly, turning away to try and avoid the smirk on Renjun’s face. 

“I know, I was just giving you an excuse to actually ask him out for once.” Donghyuck jumped when Renjun poked him in the side, grumbling. “But seriously, a study group would be an easy excuse. Too bad we don’t share any classes.”

“The teachers did that on purpose. If we were together it would be too much brilliance and the grade differences would suffer.” Donghyuck grinned before shifting to flop back on the bed beside Renjun. “We could always claim it was a choir thing. Or theater planning? Character analysis and all that.”

Renjun nodded absently. “That could work. And Sichengie- _ ge _ isn’t involved in either of those so there’s no risk of getting caught. Besides, I think he’s too busy helping out with Jeno’s dad and the other student assistant there’s no worry anyways.”

Donghyuck laughed with a grin. “So it’s settled. We’ll come up with a day to go scope out the cafe lady. And hopefully we can catch her son and get him in on it too. Or at least see what kind of person he is too. Because even if she would be a good fit for your dad, having a horrible sibling might not be worth it.”

“How about Thursday after school? Sichengie- _ ge _ will be busy helping at the studio and  _ Bàba  _ always has late meetings on Thursdays. I can ask  _ Nǎinai  _ to be sure it’s okay to be late for dinner or we can get something while we are out.” Renjun bit his lip as he glanced over and Donghyuck mentally went through his schedule.

“I’m free. We can get hyung to drive us over and then come pick us up later. I’ll bribe him with a date night with Jaehyun hyung.” Donghyuck smirked and Renjun laughed softly. “So that solves it. Thursday we have our super secret mission.”

“Please don’t do the overdramatic spy stuff this time. You nearly got us kicked out of the restaurant when we went to spy on Doyoung hyung and Jaehyun hyung’s date.” Renjun frowned at him.

Donghyuck shrugged with a sigh. “Okay fine. But it’s still a spy mission, so I say we watch a spy movie tonight. Maybe a marathon?”

Renjun shoved Donghyuck’s shoulder. “You’re stupid. Besides, your movie taste sucks. If we do a spy movie, I’m picking it this time.”

“Fine.” He crossed his arms over his chest with an exaggerated huff. “Now let’s go see what you have to drink, since your dad is bringing food and snacks.” He shifted to stand and headed towards the door. “Do you have any more of that special tea left? The kind your dad brings back every time he flies back?”

Renjun stood as well before shrugging and walking out to head downstairs to the kitchen. “I think so. He brought back several boxes last time. I hope Sichengie- _ ge _ hasn’t taken them all yet.” 

Donghyuck nodded and followed Renjun down the stairs. “Hopefully. Of course, I wouldn’t completely blame him. But I do still hope you have some.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the nct / wayv / suju members - this is just fiction ]
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! and if you have any questions / such about this au / characters / such let me know and I'll try to answer for you :)
> 
> drop a comment letting me know what you think and / or what you'd like to see and who knows, I might try to write it out for you


End file.
